Die Angst vor Augen und den Tod im Nacken
by Sevina Snape
Summary: Diese Fanfic entstand spontan, und ist meine Version warum Snape damals zu Dumbledore ging. Dazu muss man wissen, dass ich trotz HBP an Snapes Unschuld glaube. Read, enjoy & review, Kritik erwünscht


**Die Angst vor Augen und den Tod im Nacken

* * *

**

Eine düstere Nacht in Coldwing-Village. Nebelschwaden ziehen wie ein kriechender Schatten durch die Straßen und scheint alles vor ihm zu verschlingen. In der Ferne hört man eine Eule. Es ist kalt, der Herbst ist hereingebrochen. Die Bäume tragen kein Laub, und ihre Äste wirken wie skurrile Klauen die alles was ihnen zu Nahe kommt zu fassen scheinen. Doch es sind nicht nur der Nebel und die kargen Bäume die diese Nacht so düster machen. Es sind die Schatten, die schwarzen dunklen Gestalten, die hinter den Hausmauern lauern. Wie ein Raubtier, das nur darauf wartet, dass seine Beute das Falsche macht. Ein falscher Schritt in die falsche Richtung, dann schlägt das Raubtier zu.

Die Schatten haben ein Haus umzingelt. Es brennt noch Licht im Flur und in zwei weiteren Räumen. Die Schatten können nur warten. Warten auf die Dunkelheit, denn in der Dunkelheit macht das Opfer leichter einen Fehler, leichter einen falschen Schritt.

Im inneren weiß man nichts von den Schatten, nichts von den dunklen Gestalten die nur darauf warten, dass das Licht ausgeht. Man macht sich schön langsam Bettfertig. Die zwei Kinder scheinen schon zu schlafen. Nur die Eltern sitzen bereits müde am Sofa vor dem Fernseher. Es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen.

Die Lichter werden gelöscht, die Dunkelheit verschluckt nun alles, nur der Schein des Mondes lässt grausige Schatten durch die Nacht tanzen.

Die schwarzen Gestalten, es sind fünf ziehen den Kreis um ihre Beute enger. Langsam und leise, man möchte die Beute ja nicht verschrecken.

Man wartet noch. Zieht den Kreis um das Haus stetig enger. Nach einer Stunde kann man den endgültigen Schritt wagen. Das Raubtier springt aus seinem versteck. Pirscht sich nun leise an seine Beute heran.

Die Gestalten verständigen sich durch Handzeichen. Du nach hinten, ihr zwei bewacht Vorder- und Hintertür, du kommst mit mir bedeutet der Anführer des Rudels seinen Untergebenen.

Die Schatten schleichen wie befohlen an ihre Positionen. Der Anführer geht mit seinem Begleiter zum Vordereingang wo er einen weiteren Kumpan antrifft. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes öffnet der Begleiter den Eingang.

Es wird nicht gesprochen. Leise wie Schatten.

Der Anführer bedeutet dem Begleiter durch das innere des Hauses die Hintertür von Innen zu öffnen. Leise treffen sich die Schattenhaften Gestalten im inneren des Hauses. Das Rudel ist nun wieder vereint. Der Kreis um die Beute wird immer enger.

Im Erdgeschoss befinden sich nur Küche, Wohnzimmer, Büro und Flur. Die Beute befindet sich also im Obergeschoss. Langsam und bedächtig bewegen sich die schwarzen Gestalten auf der Treppe nach oben.

Alles scheint ruhig. Doch plötzlich durchbricht ein Geräusch die Stille.

Eine Toiletten-Spülung. Die Gestalten werden unruhig, doch der Anführer behält sich und seine Anhänger unter Kontrolle. Jetzt oder nie. Der Rädelsführer gibt den Befehl zum Angriff. Das Raubtier springt nun auf die Beute.

Koordiniert, als wären solche Beutezüge reinste Routine stürmen drei Gestalten in das Schlafzimmer der Eltern, zwei in das Schlafzimmer der Kinder.

Alles geht schnell, alles MUSS schnell gehen. Der Anführer geht mit seinem Begleiter ins Kinderzimmer. Der Begleiter murmelt sofort auf das im Bett liegende Kind „Avada Kedavra". Kein Laut kam vor dem Tod des Kindes über die Lippen. Zeitgleich hört man im Zimmer der Eltern den ersten Todesfluch, den erstickten Schrei einer Frau und dann erneut Stille.

Doch etwas stimmt nicht. Es waren zwei Kinder. Aber im Kinderzimmer liegt nur eines.

Der Anführer wird unruhig. Es läuft nicht nach Plan. Ist ein Teil der Beute etwa entkommen. Plötzlich trifft es den Anführer wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die Toiletten-Spülung. Das Kind muss auf der Toilette sein.

Der Anführer sieht sich um, da vorn kommt Licht aus einem Türschlitz. Da muss die Beute sein. Er ruft seine Leute zu sich, greift nach dem Türgriff der Toilette.

Natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein. Verschlossen. Doch kein Hindernis. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab gleitet die Tür auf. Sofort stürmen drei Begleiter den Raum, aber nichts.

Leer. Der Raum ist leer. Verdammt, wo ist die Beute, wo ist das Kind? Ein Windhauch lässt den Anführer aufblicken. Das Fenster ist offen. Es ist so klein, dass nur ein Kind durchpassen konnte.

Sofortiges handeln ist erforderlich, sonst wäre der Beutezug nicht erfolgreich. Der Anführer dirigiert seine Anhänger nach unten, vor der Haustüre schickt er jeden seiner Begleiter in eine Straße. Auch er wählt einen Weg für sich. Die Jagd beginnt erneut.

Inzwischen läuft die Beute um ihr Leben. Die Angst vor Augen, den Tod im Nacken. Die Beute ist weiblich, zwölf Jahre oder etwas älter. Sie weiß, wenn sie nicht schneller läuft wird sie sterben. Obwohl ihre Seite schmerzt als würden zwei Messer abwechselnd hineinstoßen läuft sie weiter. Die Beute wagt nicht sich um zudrehen. Zuviel Angst hat sie davor, was sie sehen könnte.

Sie blickt einfach nach vorne. Sie strauchelt um eine Ecke, da eine weitere. Sie hat die Orientierung verloren. Sie läuft einfach weiter, ohne zu wissen wohin. Doch die Jäger sind nicht untätig. Sie sind schnell. Sie sind es gewohnt die Beute zu jagen und sie sind es gewohnt die Beute zu töten.

Der Anführer ist ihr am nächsten. Wie ein Raubtier scheint er seinem Instinkt zu folgen und läuft ebenfalls durch etliche Gassen, um etliche Ecken.

Die Gestalt, der Anführer hört ein plätschern. Die Beute dürfe eben eine Pfütze durchquert haben. Nun weiß er, dass er auf der richtigen Spur ist, und dass die Beute, das Kind nicht weit vor ihm sein kann.

Die Beute läuft, strauchelt, läuft weiter, wieder um eine Ecke, plötzlich Ende. Es geht nicht weiter. Eine Wand besperrt den Weg. Sackgasse.

Die Beute will umkehren, aber die Beute weiß dass es zu spät ist, denn sie hört bereits die Schritte näher kommen. Das Kind kauert sich in den Schatten der Ecke, hofft in der Dunkelheit zu entkommen, doch sie weiß nicht, dass sie von einer Gestalt der Dunkelheit verfolgt wird, und dass sie ihrem Verhängnis nicht entkommen kann.

Der Anführer biegt um die Ecke, dahinten. War es eine glitzernde Träne die er sah? Egal, er weiß, dort hinten, am Ende der Gasse wartet sein Opfer, auf IHN. Ihn das Raubtier.

Er verlangsamt seinen Schritt. Geht nun gemächlich auf das Mädchen zu. Zieht in Ruhe seinen Zauberstab. Er weiß, sie hat keine Chance, und sie weiß es auch. Er ist nun nur noch drei Meter von ihr entfernt. Er hebt seinen Zauberstab, legt den Kopf gehässig schief und fragt in den Schatten wo das Mädchen steht „Na, noch einen letzten Wunsch?" Das Mädchen tritt etwas aus dem Schatten. Sie sieht ihn an. Sie sieht ihm in die Augen.

Warum sieht sie ihn an. Sie sollte vor Angst den Blick abwenden, doch sie sieht ihn einfach nur an. Auf die glänzende Träne auf ihrer Wange folgt eine nächste. Doch es bleiben stille Tränen. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Zu abstrakt ist die Situation. Sie sollte flehen, betteln. Doch nichts von dem sieht er in seinem Opfer.

Das Mädchen geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sieht ihm weiter in die durch eine Maske verdeckten Augen. Direkt in die Augen. Er bleibt weiter stehen, lässt sich äußerlich nichts von seiner Unruhe anmerken.

Das Mädchen geht noch einen Schritt in seine Richtung, und noch einen. Ganz langsam und behutsam. Nun zielt die Spitze des Zauberstabes genau auf ihr Herz, berührt sogar ihr Nachthemd. Sie bleibt so stehen. Reglos, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Plötzlich erwacht der Jäger aus seiner Starre. Er stößt sie kräftig mit der Hand nach hinten. Das Opfer taumelt gegen die Wand. „Also keine Wünsche!". Die Worte durchschneiden die Stille wie ein Schwert. Er geht erneut auf das Mädchen zu.

Hebt seinen Zauberstab und setzt zum Todesfluch an, als das Mädchen ihn erneut ansieht. Doch diesmal lässt er sich nicht umwickeln von diesem Blick.

Er geht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Plötzlich spricht das Opfer „Sie werden ewig an meinem Tod leiden" Mit diesen Worten springt das Mädchen mit einer nie geahnten Schnelligkeit auf und versucht sich auf ihr Gegenüber zu stürzen. Doch sie hatte keine Chance. Die verbotenen tödlichen Worte waren gesprochen, bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte. Wie ein Sack fiel das Mädchen zu Boden.

Sein Beutezug war beendet. Erfolgreich. Doch etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht an der Situation. Er wollte bereits etwas verwirrt kehrt machen, zurück zu seinen Begleitern, als ihm etwas auffiel. Ein Medallion um den Hals des Mädchens.

Er nahm ihr das Medallion ab und begutachtete es. Und sie hatte Recht, ab diesem Tag würde er ewig leiden. Er kannte das Medallion. Es war seit Generationen in seinem Familienbesitz, er gab es seiner Frau vor zwölf Jahren, als Geschenk bevor er sie verlies. Es war ein Erinnerungsstück und es war magisch. Es zeigte die Namen der Eltern an samt einem Foto welches sich von Besitzer zu Besitzer automatisch änderte. Er klappte es auf und was er sah ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. _Emilia und Severus Snape…_

Das war die Nacht, an dem er, das Raubtier zum Opfer von sich selbst wurde, die Nacht, in der er Dumbledore seinen ersten Besuch seit Verlassen der Schule abstattete.

Nachwort zur Erklärung:

Emilia Snape wurde von Severus Snape ein 8 Monate vor der Geburt des Kindes verlassen. Emilia Snape starb bei der Geburt, das Kind wurde zur Adoption freigegeben.

ENDE

* * *

Anmerkung:

Diese Geschichte entstand spontan und wurde nicht beta gelesen. Ich entschuldige mich deshalb für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler. Ich bin übrigens davon ausgegangen, dass Snape von Anfang an, bei den Todessern war, und dass damit eine lange Zeit gewesen sein muss. Daher konnte Snape hier bereits eine Tochter haben.


End file.
